Warning Sign
by englishpetal
Summary: “Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay. I will keep you safe. I promise.” LP


**_A/N: _**Hey y'all! This is just a little oneshot of how Lucas and Peyton could have come back to each other in S5. It's my first time ever writing OTH and my first time writing anything in a long while so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Of course I don't own One Tree Hill or 'Warning Sign' by Coldplay but this song just screams S5 LP to me. Anyways, enjoy!

-x-

_A warning sign  
I missed the good part then I realized  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
I started looking for excuses_

Lucas made his way into the crowded bar of Tric, taking in the scene he felt that he could finally be proud of himself for taking the reins over from his mother when she left Tree Hill to go travelling. He had assured her that he could handle any owner duties which arose in her absence, that they had a great staff and that she could depend on him; it wasn't until after she left that he realised he didn't have the slightest clue about club management, drugs and weapon deterrence or how to book live music. Well the music, at least that was sorted now. And it was all down to her.

When Peyton Sawyer had sauntered back into their hometown and back into his life, Lucas finally started to feel alive again. The other half of him had returned and she was within reach and yet he found he was distancing himself from her; his bruised ego and broken heart still feeling as raw as they were on the day she wounded him. When you learn to live without someone for three years, without seeing their face or feeling their touch, you learn that self-preservation is key and so Lucas taught himself to block out his memories of her, to numb his love for her and with enough time he hoped to truly forget she ever existed. Or so he would have himself believe. When he saw her again at the Rivercourt, all shrouded in darkness and mystery, at first he thought he was dreaming, because she couldn't be back, could she? Within seconds he knew it was real, she was real and so he put up the first line of defence he had _'I have someone ... I'm with someone'_. The look of sheer devastation on her face was like a knife in the chest for him, he had never wanted to cause her pain, to make her suffer any more than she had already had to endure, but that didn't make him stop. The next few weeks were filled with angst and jealousy and fighting and kissing and proposing, and contrary to popular belief it didn't work out nice and neatly. He didn't end up as one half of Lucas and Peyton. Instead he ended up as part of Lucas and Lindsey ... and Peyton. And the phrase 'it all went downhill from there' doesn't seem quite adequate. The day that Lindsey ran out on him at the altar will always remain as one of the most memorable, for all the wrong reason, days of his life; the way she shoved the rings back into his hand with tears in her eyes, the way she literally ran as fast as her couture gown would carry her out of the church, the way she quoted his latest writing and made them both realise that the love of his life, the one who owns his heart would never be her. For a moment, standing up there alone at the altar he allowed it all to sink in, he allowed himself to believe it, to believe _in_ it. The Comet. Peyton. And then he regressed back to his pre-wedding self and ploughed straight ahead into a long tunnel of denial.

Lucas perched on a bar stool and ordered a good stiff drink because he'd just had one of those 'scotch on the rocks' kind of days. He really hadn't been in the best mood to come out tonight but it was his own way of living a normal life, these trips to Tric had become a regular occurrence since his return from the seas and one last-ditch attempt to get Lindsey back. He had to in Haley's words _"get back out there" _and he fooled himself that he didn't pick this specific club because of the increased probability that he may run into her. On the occasions that he would see her, she would smile towards him, always warm and never threatening; and sometimes he would smile back but usually he would pretend he hadn't seen her and then turn his back to face her. If only he knew the agony that elicited in her.

Peyton emerged from behind her desk, stretching as she picked up her purse and proceeding to shut the lights out in her office. As she pulled back the door which separated her from the nightclub she prepared herself for the likely possibility that he would be waiting out there. Waiting to ignore her. Waiting to show her how little she meant to him. As if she needed any more proof. She yanked the door open and then shut before locking away the most beloved space she had now, where she could express herself, where she could be alone, where she could be free. Well free from everything except him, because he had given the office to her after all and made sure that they christened it in the unique way only they could, with heartache, secrets and unspoken feelings. Peyton knew in her head that if she wanted to cut all ties with Lucas that she would have to forego this very office, and to extradite herself from this town and their friends. But she didn't want to cut their ties; she wanted to strengthen them and to rebuild everything they once had. She also knew that she would never be able to let go of Lucas, she still believed in the power of their love above everything and she knew that deep in his heart he still believed too, even if recently he seemed to have forgotten.

He turned his head at the sound of the door closing to see her fiddling with the lock, in a short black dress and brown heels which showed her long, slender legs off to perfection. God he swore she wears things like this just to torment him.

Slinging her leather jacket on her shoulders she moved towards him, deciding that enough was enough and tonight would be the night she stopped trying to hide her feelings from him. He needed time and space, she had dutifully given it to him but now it was time for him to step up and explain to her what was going on in his head. Settling on the free stool next to him she placed her purse on the bar, turned to greet him and noticed him evidently checking her out as his eyes clocked her up, down, up, then down again. She raised her eyebrows at his complete lack of subtlety and when his eyes met hers for the first time that evening she couldn't resist snarling, "Are you quite finished or should I just hitch up my skirt a little bit further?"

Lucas couldn't help but smirk at her sass, "There's nothing wrong with admiring the view is there?"

Not knowing if he was flirting with her or just plain drunk she retorted, "What is with you tonight, how many of these have you had?" She pointed to his glass.

"This is just my second."

"But apparently you still need it to actually talk to me. Or is the 'looking right through me' thing just part of your charm now?"

He looked down shamefully, he really hoped she hadn't seen him do that. "I'm sorry, it's just sometimes, most of the time I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

"So don't talk to me if it's really that hard but don't seek me out just so you can ignore my existence to my face." Peyton replied angrily, a little more loudly than she had intended and they attracted the attention of those standing around them.

"Can I get you guys anything?" The bartender broke the silence between them.

"Yeah she'll have a rum and coke and I'll have the same again, thanks." Lucas brought his hands up to his face and breathed heavily, preparing himself. "Peyton, I'm sorry. For the way I've been the past few weeks, you don't deserve that."

"The past few weeks? What about the past few months Luke? Where's your apology for that? Or an explanation even would be nice."

"I don't know what you want me to say. You came back into town out of the blue and expected nothing to have changed. I've got news for you, the world doesn't revolve around Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton took a breath before biting back. "I never expected things to have stayed exactly the same as before, but I didn't think that you would have forgotten about me. About us. I didn't think that you would have given up completely."

_Come on in  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

"I wasn't the one who gave up!" He growled. "You know what, I'm not having this conversation again."

"Well too bad. We have got to figure this out Lucas, so I guess we might as well camp out here until you pull your head out of your ass!" She slammed her hand down on the bar and glared at him.

Before he could respond, a disturbance on the other side of the bar captured his attention. Two guys appeared to be getting into a fight, whilst the group around them jeered. Lucas exchanged looks with both the bartender and doorman, seemingly all thinking the same thing _'let's get these dicks out of here'_. As the doorman made his way into the commotion one of the men threw a punch at the other and before you could blink there was a full-scale riot happening; more punches were thrown and glasses hurled every which way. The bar erupted in screams and violence whilst many of the occupants made their way to the exit. Lucas went to leave his seat but Peyton pulled him back by gripping his thigh as she saw the original recipient of the punch rise from the floor with a handgun in plain view.

One. Two.

Bang! Bang!

Two shots fired. Two men down; a member of the unruly gang and the doorman who had gone in to defuse the situation. In a matter of seconds the nightclub had gone from the scene of Lucas and Peyton's emotional quarrel to a scene from everybody's nightmare.

One woman's piercing scream filled the air and left Peyton clinging on to Lucas for dear life. A few people scrambled to help the injured parties.

"Oh my god, we need an ambulance" was one party-goer's cry.

Another shot was fired and the club went silent. The shooter held the gun high above his head. "Okay that was what we call a warning. **Everybody** will shut the hell up. **Nobody** is going to be calling ambulances or the cops. You will all do exactly what I say otherwise who knows who'll be next. Now, does everybody understand?" The question though obviously rhetorical drew nods from many of the onlookers. Lucas didn't nod, he wrapped his arm around Peyton quickly and firmly, pressing her securely against his chest.

"Now, all of you get on the floor. Now!" The shooter yelled whilst circling the room, aiming the gun at everyone in sight.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me." Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear as they scuttled to the floor. It didn't matter that she'd been yelling at him mere seconds earlier, or that for too long he'd been trying to pretend he didn't love her; right now his precious Peyton was in danger and Lucas had only one impulse – save her. She responded by nodding against his shoulder and gripping his shirt tighter. She would never really know how but there is nothing that this man does better than make her feel safe, there is no one who protects her the way he does so assuredly. Once seated, he pulled her into him so she was curled up in his embrace and his arms and legs were positioned in a protective stance around her. They could feel each other's heartbeat's racing, their breaths short and shallow. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. I will keep you safe. I promise." He murmured into her hair. Both were utterly vulnerable, terrified and clinging to each other for comfort and security. And they'd never felt closer.

_When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so_

Lucas began to stroke Peyton's back soothingly while she softly rubbed her thumb over his hand. They were small intimate gestures, but it worked to calm them as much as possible as they both felt their breathing slowly start to steady out. They sat there in silence as the shooter continued to threaten anyone who tried to use a cell phone or who dared to move. He terrorized individuals he picked out at random, intimidating, taunting. When he came across Lucas and Peyton crouching behind the bar he aimed the gun straight at her forehead causing Peyton to let out a strangled sob and every muscle in Lucas' body to tense, his arm locked into position across her chest, shielding her as best he could.

"This your girl huh? She pretty damn fine." The shooter muttered.

"If you dare hurt her ..." Lucas warned.

"What? What are you gonna do tough guy? Last time I checked I got the pistol, that means I do what I want, I'm in charge." He relocated his aim towards Lucas, and this time it was Peyton's turn to act defensive, tugging Lucas closer to her and casting death glares at their assailant.

"Well aren't you two cute? I could just ..." He began before he was cut off by the phone behind the bar shrilling loudly. All of the hostages exchanged looks with each other before focusing their attention on the ringing phone. "No need to be alarmed anyone, just ignore it. I don't really feel like chatting, do you?" After about thirty seconds the phone stopped and everyone let out a sigh. Then it started again. And again. And again. And again.

The phone had been ringing on and off for a good five minutes when Peyton riskily decided to mouth to Lucas _"Cops?"_ to which he simply nodded and placed a kiss to her temple. Obviously someone had managed to make the vital 911 call and as she sunk further into Lucas' arms she didn't know if that would make this situation better or worse.

"Okay, okay, who's desperate to talk to us?" The shooter exclaimed to nobody in particular as he walked behind the bar. "Now if anybody tries to make a run for it you'll get to hear that 'bang bang' noise you like so much again. Understand?!" He picked up the phone and began talking animatedly with whoever was on the other end of the line "Oh hello Mr Police Officer, let me guess you want to make a deal with me, get everybody out safely? ... Well you're just gonna have to wait, you see some morons need to learn a bit about respect. When you disrespect someone, you should be taught a lesson ... I don't give a flying fuck how much you want to help me, this will be over when I say it's over. And don't call again, the ringing sound really pisses me off and when I get pissed off I start wanting to shoot people." And with that he ripped the phone from the wall and sent it flying across the room.

Peyton flinched as it tore over their heads, digging her nails into Lucas' chest and shoulder. He winced at the pain but it was nothing compared to the helplessness he felt at not being able to comfort her. She tilted her head back to look at him once the shooter had stopped to persecute his victims on the other side of the club, the quiet implied that he might be calming down, she hoped, or that he was possibly enjoying the idea of a hostage situation. "Luke," she murmured "I'm so glad you're here. I mean not these conditions but, with me. You make me feel safe." He did. He always did. Regardless of whether she was tearing down the street through red lights or being terrorized by a stalker, he always saved her. There was _the day_ when he quite literally saved her, carrying her from that building after holding her as she bled out, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He had kissed her back knowing it was what she wanted, he didn't let go of her once knowing that he needed her to be okay. He always knew exactly how to rescue her from everything, except him. Everything but the pain only he could cause, because he was the only one she let that far in. But right now, none of that mattered; all she knew was that she felt petrified and once again Lucas Scott was her hero.

"Me too baby, me too." The affectionate term slipped past his lips without him realising, he then bowed his head down to give her a firm but sweet kiss which she reciprocated willingly. He couldn't believe he was this blessed, couldn't believe that she had fallen into his arms for safety, after everything he had put her through she was still here. She still believed in them, still believed in him and his ability to save her, to love her. As they pulled back he began stroking her cheek with his thumb, "We're gonna be okay" he breathed across her lips.

"Yeah, we are."

_A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realized  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
You were an island to discover_

They remained in each other's arms without saying a word for the next fifteen minutes though it felt like much longer and then the sound of a ringing phone penetrated the room once more. Everyone in the club looked up to see where the noise was coming from and the shooter moved behind the bar again to pick up the 'emergency' phone. "What the fuck! ... What did I say about not calling me?!" He screamed into the phone. "Oh this is my final warning is it?! Screw you! This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" He pointed the gun at the group of women directly in front of him.

One. Two. Three.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Screams filled the air once more as people averted their eyes, only to find upon opening them that the defenceless women were okay, screaming in fear, but okay.

The shooter's body slid to the ground behind the bar, his blood smearing the glass. There was a loud thud as his gun hit the floor. The hostages continued to cry out in relief and exhaustion as dozens of armed cops stormed the building. The evacuation happened quickly, with the injured being carried away on stretchers and the remaining hostages being shepherded out in small groups before the shooter was carted off in a body bag.

Lucas and Peyton stood outside in the parking lot waiting for their statements to be taken; holding each other in an embrace so tender neither one dared to move or speak for fear of blemishing the moment.

_When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so_

"I better get home." Peyton drew back from Lucas' hug after they had been given the 'all clear' to leave.

He took in her fragile state and the way she faltered over her words through uneasy breaths. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You're coming home with me."

"Oh God Luke, I just wanna feel like home again." She sobbed into his chest, knowing he would understand she meant more than the house she sleeps in.

"I know baby. So come home."

-x-

As he guided her into the house, Peyton took note of all the changes and updates Lucas had made to it. "Wow, it feels strange to be in this house again."

"Strange, like bad?" He took off her jacket to lay it down over the couch with his.

"No." She shook her head softly. "Strange like 'it's been a while' but it's good to be back."

"I know what you mean." He took her hand to nervously lead her to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee or something to eat?"

Peyton grabbed his face with both hands to pull his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst slipping her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss that he was responding to eagerly. He let one hand rest on her hip whilst the other found its way into her hair. "Sorry" she mumbled as they came up for air. "I just wanted to know that I didn't dream you kissing me earlier."

"You didn't dream it." His lips quivered beneath hers. "God I missed you." He launched an attack of butterfly kisses all over her face and down her neck. He rested his forehead against hers to look her directly in the eye. "I love you. And I'm so, so sorry. But I love you, I do."

_And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go_

Peyton squeezed her eyes shut at his declaration trying to keep the tears at bay, however a few still managed to trickle down her cheeks and Lucas tenderly wiped them away. "You mean it?" She sighed faintly to which he simply nodded. "I love you Luke. More than anything. And I missed you too." Her mouth crashed to his, its fiercely passionate yet still gentle as their lips collide in a hot, wet kiss.

His hand finds its way back into her hair while hers clutch at his hips, gently swaying them so they rock against hers. She moaned into his mouth, the vibrations on his tongue were getting too much, he knew that before long he would be past the point of no return and so he pulled back, placing a delicate kiss on the end of her nose. "Peyton, we don't have to do this. I mean, if you think it's too soon. That's not what this is about for me."

She took a few moments to smile shyly at him whilst blushing profusely. "I know. But it's been too long baby and I want you. All of you." He returned her smile and before she could continue he lifted her off of her feet so she could wrap her legs around his waist, his kisses advanced down to her neck, his tongue protruding out to taste the hollow of her throat. "Take me to bed, Lucas. Take me home."

-x-

While she tucked her leg in between his, let her head rest lazily on his chest and trailed patterns down his abdomen with her fingertips; Lucas stared in awe at the beautiful, strong woman he loved more than she could ever imagine and wondered how he managed to get so damn lucky. He wanted so much to believe that everything was going to be okay now, that they would move on and move forward, together. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that this couldn't be what he hoped it was, she wasn't taking him back, she couldn't. Not after everything. "What are you thinking?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm trying not to think right now. Thinking only leads to bad decisions on both our parts." She smirked at him and he let out a small chuckle. "Is this real?"

"What?" He pulled back to gaze at her, taking in her perfect lips, red and swollen from their 'activities', the sheen of sweat which illuminated her cheeks and his favourite of her facial features, those wide emerald orbs were looking at him with such hope but didn't hide the fear behind them.

"This. Us. You. Protecting me, making love to me, telling me that you love me and you missed me and you're sorry. Tell me it's real." She pleaded with him.

"It's real. Peyton, you're the only reality I've ever really known and I know that I have acted like the world's biggest idiot but if you can just please give me another chance I promise that I will love you better, deeper and more powerfully every single day. I was wrong, my world does revolve around you Peyton Sawyer. You're my soul and my heart and my everything." He choked up, struggling with the last few words.

But she heard every one perfectly. "Lucas, its six years later and I still want everything with you. I want you every day for the rest of my life." She leaned in to meet his lips, their tears mingling in the purest kiss they had ever shared.

It was time for a new beginning.

_So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes, I crawl back into your open arms_

_-x-_


End file.
